Always with you
by Black little dream
Summary: Spencer siempre a estado solo y la única persona que realmente lo quiso y apoyo murió dejándolo otra vez en esa soledad sin fin. ¿realmente estará completamente solo?. (perdón por mi horrible resumen)


**Lo volví a publicar porque note que estaba todo junto , en verdad perdonen mi equivocación y aquí está para las personas que no lo han leído :).**

**Disfrútenlo OwO**

¿Tú has sentido lo que es la soledad? , ¿Lo difícil que es que tus padres no te hagan caso por culpa de tu hermana?, siempre he estado solo, desde que mi hermana nació me dejaron de hacer caso, como si yo hubiera desaparecido, como si fuera un fantasma, alguien invisible, alguien insignificante.

Jamás se preocupaban por mí, siempre era mi hermana, yo nunca importe. Desde que Jessica se intereso por las artes marciales la llevaban a concursos y torneos dejándome a mi suerte. Casi nunca los veía y cuando por fin estaban en la casa seguían ignorándome, eso en verdad me dolía pero poco a poco empecé a acostumbrarme e ignorarlo.

Un día nos cambiamos de casa, mi primo más querido había muerto en un accidente y nos había dejado su casa, él había sido el único que nunca me ignoraba, siempre que me visitaba jugábamos y nos divertíamos mucho, pero poco a poco por culpa de su trabajo dejo de visitarme hasta que dejo de venir definitivamente. Me sentía completamente solo otra vez, por fin había perdido todo lo que me importaba.

Cuando Llegamos para mi sorpresa la casa era muy hermosa y grande, eso me alegro un poco por que tendría más espacio para jugar y hacer lo que quisiera, al fin y al cabo jamás se preocupaban por mí. Elegí una habitación muy espaciosa y bonita, por alguna razón me sentía muy cómodo ahí, era como si mi soledad desapareciera solo en ese lugar.

Cuando termine de arreglar mis cosas por accidente me tropecé con mi maleta y caí cerca de la cama encontrando un hermoso collar azul, lo agarre y lo observe por un momento, por alguna razón algo me decía que me lo pusiera, termine cediendo a ese presentimiento, me lo coloque y me fui a mirar al espejo.

En verdad era muy bonito, por fin había encontrado algo que solo seria mío, no sabía porque pero ese collar me llenaba de seguridad y cariño, no sabía que pasaba pero me encantaba esa sensación que me daba, era como si ese collar fuera la familia que nunca tuve. Desde ese día nunca me lo quitaba pero también sentía como si alguien me estuviera siguiendo y observando, no me incomodaba pero me daba una extraña sensación, era como si alguien estuviera esperando a que lo viera.

Llegando de la escuela pase a la cocina buscando a mis padres hasta que encontré una notita en la mesa que decía

**-**_**Querido Spencer, nos fuimos a un torneo de tu hermana, llegaremos en una semana, te hemos dejado comida para 3 días y dinero para que te compres lo que quieras, cuídate mucho.**_

_**Con amor mamá**_

Cuando termine de leer la carta sentía como mis ojos se humedecían, arrugue la nota y la tire al bote de la basura. Me sentía completamente solo otra vez, corrí hasta mi cuarto y azote la puerta mientras me aventaba a la cama.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo- dije gritando y sollozando – nunca están conmigo, siempre tienen que estar con mi hermana, siempre…siempre estoy solo-.

Empecé a llorar cada vez más fuerte sacando todo el dolor que tenía en mi interior, por fin después de tanto tiempo pude sacar todo lo que tenia dentro, estaba destrozado, sabía que jamás tendría a alguien que estuviera conmigo.

Pase horas llorando hasta que sentí como si alguien me estuviera abrazando, no sabía quién era pero no quería que parara, fue la primera vez que sentí que le importaba a alguien. Intente ver quien era pero lo único que alcance a ver era a un tipo azul, completamente azul, al principio me espante pero después sentí como su abrazo me reconfortaba.

-aquí estoy amigo, ya no llores-dijo el tipo

Al oír su voz supe quien era, no lo podía creer pensaba que esa persona estaba muerta, mis ojos se llenaban cada vez más y más de lagrimas, recordando a esa persona a la cual yo quería mucho.

-Billy-Dije mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte-Gracias por siempre estar conmigo, en verdad... te extrañe-.

-Yo también te extrañe mi pequeño Spence, perdón por haberte abandonado tanto tiempo- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente- Jamás volveré a dejarte solo, Te amo.

**Gracias por leerlo :3, algún review nuevo (?)**

**Pronto seguiré con Bloody kiss no se desesperen ;) **

**Bye bye**


End file.
